


ChangerCat's Request

by Baph



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, M/M, Near Future, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph
Summary: Adult long haired Viktor and Yuuri braiding his hair, enjoying vacations in Hasetsu.





	ChangerCat's Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrome/gifts).



> Requested by Catalists.

**Author's Note:**

> [18.06.25]
> 
> This drawing is also in [Tumbo](http://anonbaph.tumblr.com/post/175228520894/).


End file.
